


Mistletoe

by cemxteryeyes



Series: danger days ficlets [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Ghoul and Kobra are horrible wingmen, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, some references to drinking and being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: In which Ghoul tries to get Party and Jet to kiss under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: danger days ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: 2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentHesitant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHesitant/gifts).



> hi hi! this is my holiday exchange gift for Tumblr user probablypartypoison. I hope you like it! Sorry it's really late and not the best.

“Ghoul, what’s that?” Fun Ghoul looked down from his perch at the top of the step ladder at The Girl underneath. He grinned. “It’s a mistletoe kid,” he explained. “You hang it up over a doorway and when two people stand under it, they have to kiss.”  
Disgruntled grumbling was heard from below and the step ladder rattled as Party Poison passed through the doorway to the kitchen, carrying a large stack of paper snowflakes in his hands. “Take that shit down,” he demanded. Ghoul pouted.  
“Aw, come on Poison!” he whined. “It’s just a lil’ bit of fun.” Party rolled his eyes and turned around so he could look up at Ghoul. “We’re havin’ a holiday party and you’re makin’ it too Christmas-y with that shit.” Poison stated.  
“Well, actually, the tradition of kissing someone under the mistletoe can be traced back to ancient Scandinavia and its roots can be explained in Norse mythology. It’s more than likely Christians stole the tradition for their Christmas celebrations like they did with Yule.”  
Poison blinked up at Ghoul for a minute before exclaiming, “Why the fuck do you even know that?” Ghoul shrugged and Poison sighed.  
“Whatever,” he muttered. “Look, I get it if you wanna make out with my brother, but you don’t gotta go and make a big spectacle outta it.” Ghoul chuckled.  
“Oh, this isn’t for me and Kobra,” Ghoul said nonchalantly. “It’s for you and Jet.” Poison’s face turned the same shade as his hair, and he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a small gasp.  
The Girl was gazing back and forth between Ghoul and Party before she settled on Poison, pointing a stubby finger at the red-haired man. “You do wanna kiss Jet! I knew it!” she exclaimed. Poison groaned. “No, I-“ he sighed before holding out the stack of paper in his hand to her. “Can you pretty please take this to Kobra for me?” he asked hoping to lure her out of the room. Luckily, The Girl took the bait and snatched the stack of Party’s hand. She skipped off singing to herself “Party and Jet sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Ghoul cracked up. “Dude, you know it’s obvious when the kid can tell.”  
“Shut the fuck up before I knock you off that ladder.” Poison grumbled. His cheeks were still beet red. Ghoul held his hands out in surrender. “Alright, alright sorry,” he laughed. “Kobra and I just thought something like this might help… jumpstart your and Jet’s relationship.”  
“I don’t need help jumpstartin’ anything asshole. Take that down!” Poison insisted before storming off back down the hallway. Ghoul just snickered and shook his head before tearing another piece of tape off the roll.

The party went off without a hitch. All their friends from around the desert showed up to the diner and seemed to be having a fun time. Ghoul noticed Cherri Cola raiding the food table, Dr. D tucked away in a corner, talking to The Girl who was sitting on his lap, Jet talking to some of Kobra’s friends from the racetrack, NewsAGoGo and DJ Hot Chimp taking full advantage of the mistletoe every chance they got. Show Pony had even somehow managed to get themselves up onto the bar, roller skates and all, and was dancing to the barely audible music playing over the shitty diner PA.  
And of course, there was Poison, who was mostly sticking to himself, and watching Jet like his life depended on it. Every once in a while, he would start walking over to where the mistletoe was still hanging whenever it looked like Jet was heading in that direction, but most of the time it turned out Jet wasn’t going toward the kitchen. The rest of the times, just before he got there, just before the two of them would meet under the mistletoe, Party would stop and back away, clearly chickening out. Ghoul was getting annoyed.  
“Hey,” he said, nudging Kobra who’d been standing beside him pretty much the whole night. “We gotta do something about them.” Kobra shot Ghoul a quizzical glance. “Thought he said he didn’t need our help.” Ghoul rolled his eyes and motioned toward Poison who was currently standing on the opposite side of the room from Jet, staring at him wistfully.  
“Have you seen him?” Ghoul urged. “He clearly does!” Kobra seemed to ponder whether or not he thought it would be a good idea to help his brother out or not before he finally sighed.  
“Yeah, okay you’re right,” Kobra agreed. “I’ll go send Jet into the kitchen and you make sure Poison is there when he comes out?” Ghoul nodded and Kobra started making his way over to Jet, sorta fake stumbling as he went. Ghoul snorted and started making his way to Poison.  
He overheard Kobra loudly asking Jet to get him a drink from the kitchen and when he turned, he saw Jet confusedly heading in the desired direction.  
“No.” Poison stated as soon as Ghoul was close enough to hear him. Ghoul frowned. Of course, Party noticed they were up to something. “Dude come on, you’ve been standing out here like a lost puppy all night.” Ghoul argued. “Nope! I don’t need your he-“  
Ghoul cut Poison off by grabbing his arm and literally dragging him toward the kitchen. Poison fought him the whole way. “Ghoul, what the fuck, let go of me!” he hissed as they got closer to the doorway. When they got a few feet away, Ghoul let go of Poison’s arm and pushed him toward the doorway, hoping that when Jet came out, they’d literally run right into each other. Instead, Show Pony swooped in, literally, out of nowhere, and caught Party by the arm.  
“Poison come dance with me!” they exclaimed. Poison looked flustered, furiously glancing between the Pony and the doorway while protesting but Pony didn’t seem to wanna take no for an answer as they skated away, dragging Poison along with them.  
Ghoul watched the whole exchange take place, stunned into silence. Not even a second after the pair left, Jet Star emerged from the kitchen holding a glass of dark red liquid in his hand.  
“Oh, hey Ghoul, didn’t see you there.” Jet greeted as he brushed past GoGo and Hot Chimp. “Hey, so Kobra asked me to get this for him, but could you pass it along to him?” Ghoul nodded and took the glass from Jet’s hand.  
By the time he got back to Kobra, he’d already drank most of it.

The holiday party continued with everyone exchanging presents they’d brought for people and the dessert Show Pony provided. Eventually, people started to leave, and the five remaining occupants of the diner retired to their rooms for the night.  
When Party woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find how much of a mess they’d made. Cans, bottles and plates of half eaten food were scattered everywhere and the floor was sticky under Poison’s feet. He sighed and grabbed and armful of cans off the bar and waddled to the kitchen. He was surprised to find Jet already in there making headway on the mess in there.  
“Mornin’ Star.” Poison yawned as he dropped the cans into one of the scrap bins. Jet whirls around looking bright and beautiful as ever. He grinned at Poison. “Hey Pois! How’d you sleep?” Poison shrugged. “Same as normal, I guess.”  
Poison approached Jet and found him leaning over a bucket of water sitting on the counter. “What’s that for?” Poison asked. “The floor.” Jet answered. “It’s all sticky. But I can’t find the sponges.”  
“Oh, I think there are a few in this cabinet here.” Poison stated as he bent down in front of the cabinet next to Jet’s legs. After fishing around for a few seconds, he was able to produce and fresh sponge. He started to stand up. “Here you…”  
Poison trailed off when he realized how close he was actually standing to Jet. Their chests were almost touching, and Poison could feel Jet’s breath on his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Jet took the sponge from his hand.  
“Thanks.” Jet muttered as he backed away from Poison. Poison nodded and turned to make his way out of the kitchen. He heard Jet lift the bucket and follow after him.  
“So that party was fun last night.” Jet chirped. “Although, Kobra was acting real weird last night. Seemed like he was drunk. Thought he didn’t drink?” Poison chuckled knowing that that must have been part of the rouse Kobra and Ghoul used in their attempt to get Party and Jet alone under the mistletoe.  
And speaking of the mistletoe…  
“Oh hey!” Poison looked up at where Jet was pointing and noticed the sprig of mistletoe Ghoul had left up was above his and Jet’s heads.  
“I forgot about that!” Jet claimed. Poison shrugged again, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. “Yeah, I think Ghoul put it up to fuck with people, but I didn’t really see anyone else using it other than Newsie and Hot Chimp.”  
“Well,” Jet pondered. “Since we’re standing under it now, I guess that means we’re supposed to kiss?” Poison blinked up at Jet in shock.  
He couldn’t be serious, could he? The tone of his voice led Poison to believe he was just teasing him but the deadpan expression on Jet’s face told a different story.  
Finally, Poison shook his head. “Dude, we don’t gotta kiss just cause of Ghoul’s stupid pranks.” He made to walk away but Jet grabbed his arm.  
“Okay, but what if I kissed you just because I want to?” Jet asked. “Wait, what?” Poison gasped. Jet immediately dropped his hand from Poison’s forearm and took a step away from him. Party could see his cheeks glowing red as he averted his gaze from Poison.  
“Sorry, sorry” Jet apologized. “That was a weird question sorry.” Poison shook his head again. No, no. If Jet wanted to kiss Poison, Poison was gonna get kissed. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by.  
“Jet wait, if want to kiss me then you should because I want to kiss you too. I’d love that.” Party explained. Jet’s gaze locked back onto Poison. “Really?” he asked. Poison nodded and Jet bent down and pressed his lips against Poison’s.  
It was everything Party imagined and more. Jet’s lips were chapped, yet, still strangely soft and his hand rested on Poison’s cheek.  
When they finally broke apart, Poison let out a giggle. “God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he laughed. “Yeah, me too.” Jet confessed. Party grinned.  
“Well if you ever want to do that again, please, feel free.” Poison offered. Jet nodded. “For sure.” They stayed like that, grinning at each other like the lovestruck fools that they were before Poison giggled again.  
“Alright, come on, lets’ get cleaning.”


End file.
